


shall we begin?

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Light Treason, Mentioned Arianne Martell, Mentioned Cersei Lannister, Mentioned Joanna Lannister, Mentioned Khal Drogo, OOC Tywin Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: ‘Well, me and Lord Varys have a plan,’





	shall we begin?

‘It’s a good match,’ Lord Tywin Lannister said to Lord Eddard Stark. ‘It’s treason,’ Ned began. ‘Its for the good of Westeros,’ The Old Lion said. ‘How is it good? The Targaryens were-,’ Ned wasn’t allowed to finish. ‘Horrible leaders, but Jon is different. I can tell,’ Tywin told Ned. ‘And how would this work?’ He asked Tywin. ‘Well, me and Lord Varys have a plan,’ 

‘What kind of plan?’ 

Ned asked. ‘It involves my daughter being arrested by The Faith,’ Said Tywin. ‘You’d arrest your own child?’ Ned asked, Tywin nodded. ‘What does it involve?’ Ned asks, ‘you making Jon a Stark,’ Ned sighed. ‘NO!’ he said. ‘Why can’t you put yourself on the throne?’

‘A lion does ask for the opinion of sheep,’ Tywin scolded. ‘What will arrest Cersei for?’ Asks Varys. ‘Incest,’ Lord Lannister said in a monotone voice. ‘Incest?’ Asks Ned. ‘Yes, incest. Her 3 children. Aren’t Robert’s. They’re Jaime’s,’ Said Tywin. ‘How?’

‘Ned! Did they teach you anything in The North?’ Asked Varys. ‘Yes, somethings,’

  
  


‘And who will Jon marry?’ Asked Varys. ‘Well, I was thinking Sansa Stark,’ Ned wanted to say something but his throat was dry. 

‘Why Sansa? Isn’t there anyone else?’

‘Well, Arianne Martell has been promised to Viserys Targaryen. And Daenerys Targaryen is married to The powerful Khal Drogo. And when I thought of a bride for Jon, I thought Sansa was perfect for him,’ Said Tywin. ‘Besides, I married my own cousin,’ Tywin added. ‘Do I tell Catelyn?’ Asked Ned. 

‘Yes,’ Said Varys. ‘She needs to know,’

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this or no?


End file.
